1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a focus control method that can be used for a digital camera having a focus control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional imaging apparatuses, for example, some digital cameras are equipped with a pan focus (deep focus) function in addition to a standard auto focus function (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 2005-070738).
This pan focus function refers to a function by which a focus lens moves to a predetermined lens position at which the possibility that a photographic subject is focused is high, and has advantages of easier control and shorter time for focusing than auto focus function.
However, as a focus lens only moves to a predetermined lens position, a situation may occur in which the photographic subject the user truly desires to focus is not focused.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the foregoing situations, and is to provide an imaging apparatus and a focus control method that substantially enhance the possibility that the photographic subject the user truly desires to focus on is focused.